My First Life
by theblonde2243
Summary: I was told by an old friend to write Down the adventures I had. The first ones being with the Doctor. I finally decided to try it out. Signed Isabella Jones.


**This came to my mind and I couldn't get it out. There hopefully will be eight stories with like five chapters each. There will be no pairings and only one Oc. **  
**I don't own Doctor Who.**  
My life has been, well interesting. I don't know if its because I've died seven times now about to go onto the eight, or because I've lived in eight different universes plus a world I don't even know if I should count a world. Either way its been a long 265 years and I'm ready to die for good. My friend John Watson once suggested I write down my adventures like he did with Sherlock. I finally agreed. My name is Isabella Jones, and these are my stories.  
_I grabbed the gun and ran into the crown of zombies, shooting all that gets in my way. "Rick!" I screamed. No answer. " Daryl!" I tried. Again nothing. I finally got through the crowd of walkers to see the barn on fire. A car pulled up next to me. Glenn and Maggie. _  
_"Get in." Glenn said._  
I woke up shaking, and wiped the sweat off of my forehead. It was five o'clock. I had an hour before I had to get ready to head to the secondary school for classes. I got up and grabbed a pair of jeans and a nice blouse and went to the bathroom. I turned on the shower water to a comfortable temperature, stripped, and climbed in.  
I relaxed as I felt the hot water against my skin. It's been a stressful ten years. Truthfully only because of the dreams I've had. They are the most horrifying thing ever. It's me during the zombie apocalypse. I never seem to survive past the prison. It all seemed so real...  
I snapped out of my trance and finished my shower. I quickly got dressed, dried my curly blonde hair and put it into a ponytail. I went into the kitchen, mak myself a bagel and coffee, and was out the door. I immediately felt like something was wrong. It looked like a normal Wedsnday morning but didn't feel like it. I shook off the feeling. I was being paranoid. right?  
"Morning class!" I said enthusiastically. A couple of the tenth years mumbled good morning. It wasn't good enough for me. I jumped up on my seat. "GOOD MORNING CLASS!"  
"Good morning professor Jones!" They yelled back, some smiling, some looking slightly irrtated. I jumped off my seat and motioned them all to stand up.  
"Today, we're doing something different. I need everyone to form a circle over there and sit on the bean bags." They did what was told. I brought my chair over to where we were sitting and turned down the lights so they were dim.  
"Who wants to tell the first story?" I asked. Some kids smiled knowing what this was. A dark skinned girl rose her hand slightly, Lily. "Go ahead Lily." I said nicely.  
"I've actually have a question, what does the story have to be about and does it have to be true?"  
"It could be on whatever you want and no it doesn't have to be. Do you have a story?" She nodded.  
"My cousin once told me a story about a man, well not a man, an alien. He was brilliant, saved the world more times than he could count. He always traveled with someone and sometimes even appeared in different forms. His name, is the Doctor."  
"Doctor who?" The boy next to her asked.  
"No one knows, he just goes by the Doctor. He's faced monsters and aliens of plenty. Weeping angels, Daleks, Cypermen, the Master. He has a time machine known as the TARDIS which is disguised as a blue police box and is bigger on the inside..."  
"Where did you hear this story again?"  
"My cousin, Martha Jones." A huge crash happened outside making some girls scream and others jump.  
"Stay here, keep telling stories. If I come back in here and see chaos, everyone will have to do a two page essay on why grammar is important due tomorrow. Got it?" Everyone nodded. I got up and left the room. I so wasn't expecting to see what I saw.  
There was a man, maybe three inches taller than me being chased by a huge monster. They both turned around the corner and another huge crash was heard. I ran towards them and nearly ran into the man.  
"What the hell was that?" I asked. "And who the hell are you?"  
"Call me the Doctor, nothing but the Doctor, that thing is known by humans as a Minotaur from Greek mythology. It's very, very hungry so I suggest you run!" He grabbed my hand and pulled me after him.  
"Wait you're the Doctor, like the alien." He stopped, it seemed like time stopped with it.  
"How'd you know that?"  
"A kid in my class was just talking about you, she said she heard about you from her cousin Martha Jones."  
"Good o'l Martha, now lets go before one or both us get eaten." We kept running through the narrow hallways, the monster meters away from us.  
"Where are we going?!" I yelled over the Minotaur's roars.  
"The roof!" The Doctor answered.  
"The roof?"  
"Yes the roof! Where else would I park the ship? The girls bathroom?"  
"But what about the kids and professors? They're bound to come out of he classes sooner or later to see what all the racket is!"  
"You didn't get the email? Hallways are being renovated until noon. Also I don't think I caught your name."  
"No I didn't and its Isabella, Izzy for short."  
"Nice to meet you Isabella!" The Doctor opened the door to the roof and pulled me up the stairs and out into the open. He let go of my hand and ran to a blue box and pushed instead of pulled the door open. He than disappeared inside. I quickly followed.  
I looked around the console room shocked. It was bigger on the inside. It. Was. Bigger. On. The. Inside. How the bloody hell is that possible! The Doctor looked at me with glee.  
"Go ahead, say it. Everyone does."  
"It's, it's bigger on the inside!" He perked up.  
"Yes! It is, and its called the TARDIS, T-A-R-D-I-S, stands for time and relevant dimension in space, and its mine." He looked at me, I looked at him, we smiled. "No time for that now we've got a school to save!" The doctor started pressing many buttons and pulling many levers.  
"What are you doing?"  
"There's only one way to stop a Minotaur without killing it and that's with horn of one. The that's stuck in the school had only one horn so I presume we're the ones who take it. Now lets go back two hours to Main Street where he was last spotted." He pulled one last lever. "Allons-y!"  
He never really asked if I wanted to travel with him. It just, you know, happened. And for half the time I was traveling with the Doctor I had no clue who I was. The Doctor new something was up, and he was determined to find out what it was.


End file.
